


Fire in my Heart

by FangZeronos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, I want to know what happened to Suki between the end of ATLA and the start of Korra, She's the only one of the Gaang we don't know the future for, Suki gets railed while leaning against the window, These two are just two cute together in the comics, all the sex is flashback but still worth it, anywho this is just pure smut, it gets hot, it gets steamy, it's my first Zuki smut!, over 3600 words later i'm finally done, there's babies ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: Suki reminices about the night she tried to run, and how it ended up with her and Zuko naked in bed.





	Fire in my Heart

Sighing as she traced her fingers over her very pregnant stomach, Suki smiled as she looked out at the courtyard from the bedroom window of the Fire Nation Palace. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift, remembering everything that had led up to that night with Zuko, the first night they’d admitted the truth to each other.

  _“Suki, please. Just come back into the party and stick close with me. Asa won’t bother you, and if you want, Ty Lee can remove her,” Zuko had said as his hand took hers in the dimly lit hallway._

  _“Zuko, I’d rather just leave so that I don’t keep getting the “Earth Kingdom peasant” comments. I may be the head of the Kyoshi Warriors, but…being put down about my heritage isn’t something I’m going to listen to,” Suki said, pulling her hand away from Zuko’s and wrapping her arms around herself before moving away from him.. “Please, Zuko, just let me go.”_

_She wanted distance between them, so she didn’t do something stupid like she had the weekend before, kissing him under the stars by the lake, having enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers, the feel of his hands as they slid up and cupped her neck, pulling her against him and feeling his hands knot in her hair. The moan that slipped from her lips and snapped her back into reality, pushing him away and running._

_“Suki…” Zuko sighed. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, feeling her tense. “Suki, if this is about that night on Lover’s Lake…”_

_“It’s not about that, Zuko!” Suki whispered, her hands clenching on her upper arms. “It isn’t about that. It’s just…you deserve someone more your status, not a peasant girl from the Earth Kingdom who’s also your Captain of the Guard. You know what that’ll bring to the Throne?”_

_“I don’t care,” Zuko said. “I don’t want someone that’s on my level. I want someone better than me, and it isn’t any of these women parading around my ballroom right now.” He sighed softly, rubbing her arms and slowly felt her relax. “Suki, you’ve been the only woman to ever have my eye.”_

_“We can’t,” Suki said, shaking Zuko off of her again before she started running, tears sliding down her cheeks as she picked her skirt up and took off for her room, shutting the door. She slid down and turned, wrapping her arms around herself to try and stay together, her heart thundering in her chest and ordering her to go back to Zuko. “No…I can’t…” Her head snapped up as her mind made itself up. She jumped up and started throwing her things into her bag, planning on leaving and not coming back so that she didn’t have to worry about the hole in her heart anymore._

Suki sighed softly, looking out over the courtyard and hearing the first rumbles of thunder in the distance. She rubbed her stomach softly, giggling when she felt the baby kicking at the thunder. “Oh…it’s ok, honey,” she whispered. “It can’t hurt you. Not when Mommy’s here. Besides, the thunder just means that rain is on the way. And rain, oh, rain is just the tears of your ancestors coming down and saying “It’s ok. We’re watching you.” Rain’s a good thing. Mommy promises.”

 Zuko chuckled softly, walking into the suite. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Suki, kissing her neck softly and nuzzling against her shoulder. “You know we’ll have to keep telling her that until Sokka tries and tells her different,” he said.

 “How are you so certain the baby’s a girl?” Suki asked with a smirk, lifting her hand up and putting it on Zuko’s cheek, leaning up and kissing him softly. “Hm? How do you know baby isn’t a boy?”

 “I have a feeling,” Zuko said. He put his hands against Suki’s stomach and smiled, moving around and kneeling down in front of her. “Hi, sweetie. Are you behaving for Mommy? Not giving her too much trouble, I hope.” The baby kicked against Zuko’s hands, Suki’s laughter filling the room.

 “Yeah, it’s all happy kicks until tonight when you’re getting kicked in the back again, Fire Lord,” Suki smirked.

 Zuko snickered and kissed Suki, nipping her lip. “I do enjoy it though, Fire Lady. You remember how we got the little star?” he asked.

 “Mm…” Suki said, leaning back against her husband and smiling. “Yes, I do. You bent me right over this window and would not let up when I came to talk to you.”

  _An hour later, Suki sighed as she stood in front of Zuko’s door, her bag packed beside her and orders given to Ty Lee, Siva, and Juniper to keep Zuko safe and to give messages once a week on the Warriors. She bit her lip and knocked before she had a chance to talk herself out of it, her heart beating a tattoo on her ribcage that she was sure would be visible without her robes on._

_Zuko walked over and opened the door, seeing Suki and noticing her bag. “Suki?” he asked, stepping back and letting her in. He watched as she set her bag on the floor beside the door, shuffling from foot to foot softly. “Suki, what’s wrong?”_

_Suki walked into Zuko’s room and over to the window, sighing softly and looking down at the courtyard, seeing carriages and horses leaving with the delegates and other big names in the Four Nations. “I’m leaving, Zuko,” she said after a long few minutes. “I’m going back to Kyoshi Island before heading for the Ba Sing Se. I can’t…do this anymore.”_

_Zuko felt like he’d been punched in the chest with lightning. He shut the door and walked over, putting his hand on Suki’s shoulder. “Why are you leaving? Did…did I do something wrong? Did something happen?”_

_“I can’t do this, Zuko. Between my letters from Sokka, my letters to Sokka, and being so close to you all the time…my heart isn’t where it should be, and my head really isn’t where it belongs,” Suki said, looking away and not even having the energy to pull away from Zuko. “Just please…don’t follow me when I leave.”_  
  
_“That isn’t an explanation, Suki,” Zuko said. “Please. What’s wrong?”_

_“It’s you, dammit!” Suki snapped, turning and facing Zuko with a fire in her eyes he’d seen sparingly over the last five years. “You’re what’s wrong, Zuko! I’m up before the sun and checking the Palace from top to bottom to make sure nothing’s going to kill you, I check your suite, your bathroom, your food, your clothes, everything to make sure someone or something isn’t poised with a knife or poison or a sniper isn’t going to take you out from the window. I watch you dress when I’m standing and giving the morning reports from Ty Lee and Siva, I stand in on every single fucking meeting, and I keep finding myself wanting to sit at that table, sit on that bed, in that tub, in that shower, at that dining hall with you and wrapped in your fucking arms, but I know I can’t because I’m nothing but the Captain of the Guard and I’m not the kind of girl you deserve!”_

_She didn’t realize she was crying until she sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking as everything she’d been holding back burst out of her like a dam separating at the seams._

_“And I watch you go out with these…tramps and I have to vet them before they can get close to you and it boils my blood. I used to vent my frustrations to Sokka, but he was too damned busy with the founding of Republic City to give a damn. And he and I separated six months ago, and I didn’t bother to tell you. And I didn’t tell you because it didn’t matter. I just can’t keep living with this fucking airship sized hole in my chest…not without killing myself a little more each and every day…”_

_Zuko sighed softly, looking down at Suki before kneeling down in front of her, putting his hands on her cheeks and lifting her head. He looked into her eyes, the same blue he’d dreamt about for a long time, and he wiped her cheeks softly._

_“It isn’t easy for me either, Suki,” he whispered, his eyes soft. “I watch you break yourself every single day going all of the place to ensure that nothing’s going to happen to me, and it breaks my heart that you don’t take time for yourself. You want to protect me, but I want to protect you just as much. I can’t…do this without you. If you weren’t here, who’d keep me in line and make sure I don’t go off on General Takashi and tell him where to shove his fleet? Asa would have sunk her claws into me by now if it wasn’t for you.”_

_“Only because she’s grown afraid of me since I threatened to rip out her eyes if she kept ogling you and biting her lip and finger while you walk away,” Suki said. “Her other hand quickly comes up from under the table and she always looks rather embarrassed about being caught.”_

_“See? You keep things going when I don’t notice them,” Zuko said. He brushed his thumb over her cheek and sighed softly. “Suki…if you left, I’d be lost. You keep things running and I need you. I…I need you here. I need you with me, beside me. You’re the only one I trust so damned implicitly.”_

_“Zuko, I can’t—”_

_“Yes, you can,” Zuko said, making Suki look at him. He stood and helped her up, taking her hands softly. “Please don’t leave.”_

_“I have to,” Suki whispered. “I have to leave, Zuko. I can’t stand by and let my heart beat against my ribs like it’s going to explode every time I see you. I can’t stay here and let my feelings for you cloud my job, and you deserve better than me.”_

_Zuko sighed, shaking his head softly. “You are damn stubborn, you know that?” he asked with a small smile. He made Suki look at him and he decided, hell with it. He was already too damned in love with her to let her go, and he knew she felt the same even if she wanted to deny it._

_“Yes. It’s one of my better traits,” Suki said, pulling away from Zuko and starting move past him to get her bag. “Goodbye, Zuko.”_

_Zuko reached out and grabbed Suki’s hand, dragging her back to him and crashing his lips into hers, pulling her against him. He felt her hands clench around his robes, hoping she wasn’t going to hit him, even though he’d really deserve it. Instead, he felt her relax, her arms looping around his neck as her hands threaded into his hair as she kissed back, pushing herself closer to Zuko._

_Suki pulled back, panting softly and licking her lips as she did. Zuko’s breath was hot against her face, and she knew she was screwed, and not in the fun way._ “Not just yet,” _she hoped._

_“Damn you,” she said, slamming her lips back to Zuko’s and hearing him laugh in the kiss, biting his lip and pushing him back against the wall behind them, not caring that it looked out into the open courtyard. Suki slid her hands down, tugging at the ties on the robes and tried to force them away, growling against Zuko’s lips and giving up, sliding her hands down further and grabbing his cock through the robes._

_“Suki…”_

_“Don’t fucking back out on me now,” she growled. “You started this by kissing me. I’m going to finish it.”_

_“Yes, Captain,” Zuko said, his voice husky. There was something filthy about how he said her title, and it made heat swirl in her core and made her knees weak. “If we’re going to do this, let me help you get these off.”_

_Suki stepped back and watched as Zuko disrobed, her eyes following the line of his body from his neck down, unconsciously licking her lips as she watched the robes slip down and come off, Zuko tossing it to the side. She undid her own and let it pool around her feet, stepping out of it and kneeling down. “My turn,” she said, moving her hands up and slipping down his underwraps, his cock springing free and staring Suki in the face. “Mmm…is that all for me?”_

_“As much of it as you can take,” Zuko said with a smirk, undoing the bun of Suki’s hair. He felt her hands around his shaft, moaning softly at the first swipe of her tongue. After a few small licks and tugs, the Fire Lord growled in his throat, looking down at the woman on her knees. “Suki…damn it…”_

_Suki smirked, swirling her tongue around the crown of Zuko’s cock, opening her mouth and taking him in. She moaned as he filled her mouth, starting to bob slowly down him. She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling as she kept swirling her tongue around Zuko, going as deep as she was able before she started gagging, pulling back and gasping for air. “Fuck…”_

_Zuko moaned softly, looking down at Suki. “Are you alright?” he asked, running his hand in her hair slowly._

_“Fine. Never had one this big in my mouth,” Suki smirked, diving right back in. Hollowing out her cheeks, Suki sucked as hard as she could before she started pulling back._

_She went deeper again, moaning as he hit the back of her throat. Suki closed her eyes and pushed past her gag reflex, taking Zuko as deep as she could, moaning around his cock as it pulsed in her throat. She could feel him tensing, getting ready to cum, and she didn’t want that to happen yet. Reluctantly, she pulled off of him and gasped for air, bringing her hand up and stroking Zuko slowly, looking up at him. “You don’t get to cum yet.”_

_“Why?” Zuko asked, watching as Suki stood up, her hand twisting around him and making him groan._

_“Why should you get to cum first?” she asked, moving around Zuko and leaning against the wall, undoing her own wraps and letting them fall to the floor, letting herself stand naked in front of Zuko._

_Zuko smirked, walking over to Suki and kissing her, nipping her lip and sliding his fingers up her leg. He slid around her thigh and pushed against her, making her gasp and moan into the kiss as his fingers slid into her. “What do you want out of me, Captain?”_

_“Everything,” Suki panted, putting her hands on Zuko’s shoulders. “Please, Zuko. I want everything…”_

_Zuko smiled, dropping to his knees as he pulled his fingers out of her slowly. He lifted Suki’s leg over his shoulder, leaving her spread open and waiting for him. He leaned in and flicked his tongue against her slowly, tasting her. He felt her hands thread into his hair, pulling him in deeper before he pushed up with his tongue._

_“Zuko…” Suki moaned, biting her lip as she felt Zuko attack her pussy with his tongue. “Fuck…”_

_Zuko looked up at Suki, his tongue slicing through her as he moved up and nipped at her exposed clit, making her yell out. He pulled back and licked his lips, looking up at Suki. “Do you want us to get caught by Siva or Ty Lee?”_

_“I don’t care. Get back to work,” Suki demanded, dragging Zuko back between her thighs as she started grinding against his mouth, feeling him slip his tongue into her. A moan tore from her lips as she panted, feeling her knees going weak. “Zuko…I’m so close….”_

_Zuko looked up at Suki and smirked, sliding his tongue through her slowly and teasing her clit as he did. “I should leave you hanging like you did me,” he said._

_“You do, and I’ll cut your cock off and have it stuffed so I have my own personal Fire Lord sex toy,” Suki moaned, trying to grind against Zuko’s fingers._

_“Naughty Captain,” Zuko smirked, dipping two fingers into Suki. “Then let me see you cum.”_

_Suki pushed herself against Zuko’s hand, moaning as she ground her hips against the intruding fingers in her pussy. “Fuck!” she moaned out as she came hard, coating Zuko’s fingers and hand. She whined and whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of her, falling against him as he stood up. “Fuck…”_

_“That’s next,” Zuko said, kissing Suki and nipping her lip._

_Suki sighed against Zuko’s lips, tasting herself on his tongue. “Mm…then where do you want me?”_

_Zuko smirked, gold eyes dancing in the light from the candles. “Right here,” he said, turning Suki and pushing her against the wall, bending her at the waist and making sure she was facing the window._

_“The window?” Suki asked, a shudder coursing through her as she felt the head of Zuko’s cock pushing against her clit, moaning softly when she realized she was grinding against him. “Zuko, if anyone looks up and sees…”_

_“It’ll be fine,” Zuko said, lining up and pushing into Suki slowly, feeling her clench around him. He splayed his hands out against her waist and slid deeper into her, hearing her moaning as he did. “Mmm…your pussy feels good…”_

_“_ Spirits, _your cock…” Suki moaned, moving back against Zuko and biting her lip so she didn’t scream and alert anyone below. “Zuko…please…”_

_“As you wish,” Zuko smirked, starting to pull out and thrust back in. He started moving steadily against Suki, reaching around and playing with her clit as he did._

_“Zuko…fuck…” Suki moaned, groaning as she felt him push against her clit with his thumb. “Zuko….”_

_Zuko smiled, leaning down and kissed Suki’s neck and nipping as he did, slamming deeper into her and feeling her push against him on each movement. He reached up and gathered her hair, pulling her head back and making her yell out as he hammered in and out of her, his fingers tugging against her clit. “Fuck, Suki…you’re so good around my cock…”_

_“Mmm…fuck, I love it,” Suki moaned, gasping as he slapped her ass. She panted, feeling her entire body tensing. “Zuko…harder…please…”_

_“Yes, Captain,” Zuko purred, biting Suki’s neck and slamming into her harder._

_He felt like he’d died and gone to the Spirit World. The way Suki felt inside made his heart stop, her moans and the way she was crying out sounded like music to him, and the sight of her hanging out of his window and begging him to fuck her harder was seared into his brain. He reached down and slid his fingers against her clit and pushed against it, rubbing in small circles as he felt his entire body start to tense._

_“Cum for me,” Zuko whispered, nipping Suki’s ear. “Cum on my cock, Suki.”_

_Suki moaned as Zuko nipped her ear, her body exploding into bliss as heat went straight into her dripping pussy. “Fuck!” she screamed, cumming around Zuko’s shaft and feeling like she was on the highest clouds as her mind tried to right itself from the pleasure in her loins. She fell limply against the wall, panting as she felt him still hammering into her. “Mmm…Zuko, please…I want you to cum…”_

_Zuko nodded, always one to oblige his Captain. Slamming into Suki one last time, Zuko moaned loudly as he felt himself cum inside of her, panting as his head dropped onto her shoulder, kissing and nipping as he did. “Mm…Suki…I love you…”_

_“I love you,” Suki moaned, her eyes drifting shut as she tried to gather herself. She was barely aware of Zuko’s arms around her, lifting her up and pouting from the sudden emptiness inside of her. She felt the softness of the bed, Zuko laying behind her and curling back against him._

“And waking up in your arms that next morning put things into perspective,” Suki said, rubbing her stomach softly. “Siva was so worried when I didn’t come to the door that morning.”

 “She comes bursting into my room, sees us naked and sleeping, and she just backed out saying “I’m sorry!” and running,” Zuko laughed.

 “And now we’ve got a wonderful bundle on the way,” Suki said. “Four months after that night at the window, we got married.” She leaned back against Zuko, feeling the baby kicking up a storm. “By the way. What did Sokka say to you during the reception? The two of you went off to talk and you came back looking terrified.”

  _“Zuko, I swear to whatever Spirits will listen to me. If you hurt Suki in any way, I don’t care where you are or how far you think you can run, I will cut your balls off and ram them so far up your ass that you’ll have to clear your throat to get a hard-on. Do you understand me?” Sokka asked, his tone even._

_Zuko blinked. “I get it, Sokka. Just do me a favor. Don’t break my sister’s heart. I don’t want to have to roast you,” he said with a smirk._

_“Fair enough,” Sokka laughed, heading back into the party with his friend._

“He didn’t!” Suki laughed. “Sokka, you moron.” She winced and sighed, putting her hand on her stomach softly.

 “Suki?” Zuko asked, taking her hand. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

 Suki looked up at Zuko with fear, happiness, and urgency in her eyes. “The baby’s coming,” she said. “Baby’s coming now!”

 After eighteen hours, Suki and Zuko sat and held their daughter Izumi, Princess of the Fire Nation. “I told you she was a girl,” Zuko said, kissing Suki softly. “She’s beautiful, baby.”

 “She is. Why wouldn’t she be?” Suki whispered, rubbing Izumi’s hand softly. “She’s our baby. Our little Princess.”

 “Aren’t you glad you didn’t leave that night?” Zuko asked, looking down at Izumi.

 “Yes,” Suki said, kissing her daughter’s tiny fist. “I’m extremely happy I didn’t leave that night.”


End file.
